This House
Well, I can't say that I didn’t expect something bad to happen. Actually, let me start from the beginning. My name is William, my friends call me Will for short, and I just moved into an old house. Now if you looked at this house inside and out, it looks brand new. Not, a problem… Well, as you're reading this, you can tell there is a problem, a big one at that. You see, when I moved into this house, I was so happy to be on my own, seeing as I lived with my parents up until now, and how I was twenty five. I thought it was the perfect time to move out. Starting my own life was a must, and looking throughout the newspaper, I found an ad for this old house. It said “Built in 1911, perfect condition, 1300 square feet, 4 bed 2 bath.” I thought that there would be no way I could ever get a house like that, but I looked at the price and they were selling it for only about $50,000. I was just in awe that a house could be that good and sold for that much. Since I just got out of college, I had some money saved up for a place to live. I saved about one hundred grand, and I was not going to let this pass me up. I called the number that was listed, and an old man answered. He said the usual hello. I asked about the house, and he acted so surprised when I asked that. I didn’t know if he had hung up or what. So I said, “Uh hello? Sir, are you there?” “Yes I'm here, son. Now tell me why is it that you want to buy this house?” “Well, I just got out of college and I have the money saved up, so I thought that this house looked nice.” “Well okay, go to the address listed and I'll be there in about thirty minutes.“ “Okay sir, goodbye.” He hung up without a goodbye or even a see you later. That worried me for some reason, but I shrugged it off and got ready to leave. I checked the address, 221 Sacramento St. I grabbed my keys, wallet, the money, and my cell. I told my parents that I'm going to see a house I might buy. They were happy, ecstatic that I finally might be able to move out and be the big man they wanted me to be. After telling them bye, I stopped at a gas station to get a snack. I got Pringles, but I didn’t open them for some reason. I guess I forgot. I don’t know. As soon as I pulled up, I noticed it looked like a normal house. It was in a nice area of town, and I thought it was the perfect place to stay. I saw an old man standing outside the gate, presumably the man with which I talked to on the phone. Getting out of my car I say, “Hello. Are you the man who I am supposed to buy this place from?” “Yes, you can say that. My name is Austin Fitzgerald.” “Might I ask why you are selling this place so cheap?” “Well, maybe it’s the memories, maybe… well let's just say I don’t want to stay here, I just can't do it.” That last phrase, “I don’t want to stay here, I just can't do it,” was unsettling, but yet again I just shrugged it off. Now, when I first entered the property after handing the money over, I felt a weird sensation on the back of my neck, a somewhat cold tingling feeling. Sadly now I know what that meant, but my past self thought of it only as a breeze that ran through the house. Time went by normally, I moved all of my things in the house, bought new furniture, and everything was great. I never thought that I would be so happy when I first moved out of my parents' house. Soon I got a job working as an accountant for a local school. The school was called Tech Prep. The school was for the outcasts of the regular high school, it was full of gang members, druggies, etc… I didn’t care about the so-called “dangers” of working there, it was a job and that was all that mattered. Work was normal. I would go in, do filing, type for a few hours, go home, and relax. Whenever I was home, I would feel like someone, or some''thing'', was watching me. No matter where I was in the house, it felt like something was right behind me. One day in the middle of the night, I was sleeping soundly in the bed I bought. I was awoken by a loud thump. I was quick to get out of bed and grab the baseball bat that I had laying next to my bed. I held it over my shoulder as If about to swing. THUMP! I opened my door, not knowing what to expect but thinking the worst. There was nothing there. THUMP! That came from the room on the far side of the house. I thought that maybe I should go and see if I could find out what made the noise. Now before I carry on, I must explain that I have watched a lot of scary movies, read a lot of Creepypastas or scary stories, and often found myself looking for paranormal phenomenon. So I don’t scare easily. Also, I was chased by my father with a chainsaw when I was ten. THUMP! I was walking through the hallway, and the entire time I felt like something was behind me, breathing down my neck! …I’m glad I didn’t look back. When I left my room the hallway was straight, then turned right at a 90 degree angle. I continued walking, past the office room and the bathroom. Now, hehe, I- I could have SWORN that I saw something standing in that bathroom. I thought that it was just my imagination. Well… now I know better. As I made my way through the house across the entryway, into the kitchen, and to the door of the guest room, I thought to myself that maybe I should just walk back to my room and go to sleep. Well, that was the correct answer, and yet again, I chose wrong. (Breathing heavily) I just had to know what was going on inside that room. (Returning to normal.) Sorry, I need to control myself. I can't afford to lose it. Not now. Wait… I’m hearing it right now. It is coming from outside my door. (Sigh) It's gone now. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. Well there was something going on in this house, and I needed to know. I didn’t realize however that I should not know. Well, there was something nagging at the back of my mind. Something important. I remember back when I was young, my father said that he lived in an old house. It didn't look old, but the house was built in the 1930s. He said that he moved out because it was haunted, that something was in the house... watching him, his sister, and my grandmother. Oh my god, why didn't I notice this sooner. Well maybe I did, maybe I knew the whole time. Maybe I was curious. No wonder this house seemed to call me into it. And the man was selling it so cheap for its size... (sigh) This was the house my father lived in. This is the house that he had to run from. Category:Places